What If Hogwarts?
by hermionestwin98
Summary: Does anyone think its weird that with all the house rivalry and tension that none of the kids at Hogwarts got into fights? Especially the girls? What if there was a fight between The Gryffindor Princess and the Slytherin Pug? Read and Review!


**A/N R/R**

This story is from my own little analysis that I've been thinking up. I noticed that none of the girls in Hogwarts never get into fist fights. Does anyone else agree that at least the muggleborns should be throwing blows?

This story takes place during the middle of "Order of the Phoenix"

**HP/HP/HP/HP**

It was well after dark and the halls and corridors of Hogwarts were growing silent. The day was long and cold . From every corner there was the voices of students yelling, laughing, arguing and anything else a school of teenagers would think to do. Now, the calming sound of of nothing was music to Hermione Grangers ears.

The brightest witch of the age sat in the library and began to pack her belongings when she noticed what time it was . As she stood to exit her sanctuary, she heard giggling behind her. Turning around she saw a group of Slytherin girls whispering while stealing glances at her. In the center of the group was pug face Pansy Parkinson, who, when noticing that Hermione was looking at her and her 'friends', sneered at her with distaste. She was given a reply from the muggle born witch a rolling of the eyes and a crinkling nose. The Slytherin Pug was going to insult the 'mudblood' but with a quick glance at Madame Pince she decided against it.

Instead, she decided to quietly lead her cronies out of the library and after Hermione, who made a swift exit after the stare down with Pansy.

"Hey Granger!" Pansy called after her target. "You have some food stuck in those buck teeth of yours!"

Hermione turned her head around back to her female rival and flashed her straight, even, pearly whites and continued walking. This reaction brought a quirk to Pansy's smirk but she tried again.

"How does it feel to know that everyone in this castle is better than you? To know that your dirt- no dust at the bottom of our shoes?" She finished nastily.

Hermione meant to ignore the feeble attempts at bringing down her self-esteem, but she couldn't push away the urge that she felt to put Parkinson in her place. Every since the Yule Ball, Hermione had gained a new confidence in herself. A confidence that she would make sure everyone knew she had. This confidence only grew when she saw her own Gryffindor friends standing at the end of the corridor watching. She turned swiftly.

"How is everyone better than me when I'm better than you at everything, Parkinson?"

At this point the dozen of students that remained in the corridor stopped what they were doing to witness the showdown that was taking place in the middle of the hall.

"Better than me? I'm everything you aren't, bookworm."

"Exactly." The Gryffindor Princess said simply. She had started to move forward as her grim expression turned into a smirk. "You are ugly, loud, a bully, a slut, dense and dumb."

The Slytherin standing in front of her ,turning a disgusting shade of purple, sputtered out"

"How dare you! You filthy little mudblood!"

Hermione Granger was now nose to nose with Pansy Parkinson, and the entire corridor drew a collective breath as the tension grew. Ginny Weasley and Alicia Spinnet standing behind her firmly, ready to take up for their housemate. "I'm the mudblood? The blood pumping through your veins is a potions experiment! You think your blood is 'pure', when in all actuality it's the complete opposite. Obsession of being pure has led most of the Wizarding World to incest. Your mother and father are cousins. My parents on the other hand don't share a drop of blood."

Pansy grew more angry as the Gryffindor continued to speak. But at the mention of Hermione's parents a terrible idea clouded her mind and smirk appeared on her face.

Pansy stared Granger directly in the eyes and moved her lips to the girls ear. "What will you care of your parents blood, when the Dark Lord leaves their bodies on your living room floor?" She whispered in Hermione's ear. The only ones able to hear her cruel and disgusting threat was the two girls standing behind Pansy, Millicent Bulstrode and Daphne Greengrass, and the two girls standing behind Hermione. The rest of the Hall feebly tried and failed as the strained to hear.

Alicia and Ginny made to insult Pansy and comfort their friend, when they were halted in their tracks by an irate Hermione who was frozen pale but snapped back to life. "YOU PUG-FACED BITCH!" Was the only sound that was heard throughout the corridor as Hermione Grangers fist connected to Pansy Parkinson's jaw. The Slytherin flew back but she was stopped by a hand that grabbed on to the bangs of her hair.

Hermione continued to punch Pansy in the face and anywhere she could reach. Pansy made to fight back but failed and was then trying to get away from the constant blows that were repeatedly coming. She then made a grab at Hermione's hair and pulled and tugged but Hermione seemed to have more skill in physical combat. Hermione flipped Pansy on her back and continued to connect her fist to her face.

"Hermione, stop she's not worth it!" The voice of her best friend Harry Potter yelled through the madness of the ring-like crowd surrounding the two girls. He grabbed Hermione around the waste and lifted her up as Dean Thomas disconnected the two girls hands away from each other who then went over to help Harry hold back the usually demure Gryffidor Princess. She was twisting and yelling for Harry to let her go while trying to get to the pug-faced girl who was now running away with her 'friends' trailing behind her.

The crowd standing was made up of mostly purebloods or halfbloods who obviously didn't know how to handle, or much less what to do while a fist fight was in place. Ron Weasley stared at his female best friend, the fierce animal he saw shocked him. Ron Weasley had never seen anything so wild before. And neither did anyone else in the crowd. Thankfully Harry and Dean were there to use their own experience of muggle aggression to stop it before a professor came.

Hermione laid in Harry's arms and cried as she finally gave up on her prey. "We have to beat him."

Knowing who his best friend was talking about, Harry tried to lighten the mood by saying "Now her and her future husband have something in common, you always did have a hell of a right hook."

**HP/HP/HP/HP**

**A/N**

Thanks for reading! Please give me feedback. Should I continue this or just leave this as a one-shot?


End file.
